


The Secret of Mickey Milkovich

by Shamelessus_gallavich



Category: Shameless (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessus_gallavich/pseuds/Shamelessus_gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has always been a secretive person. He knew since he was a little boy, not to show your true self, or people will look at you differently. Mickey hid a big secret from almost every single person he knew. He felt ashamed of who he really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret of Mickey Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic guys, let me know what you think!

Mickey has always been a secretive person. He knew since he was a little boy, not to show your true self, or people will look at you differently. Mickey hid a big secret from almost every single person he knew. He felt ashamed of who he really was.

  
The only people who knew his secret was his family, mainly Mandy. It was really a stupid secret though, and Mickey knew it, but things have been going on for so long that it just became routine.

  
He never really looked like a Milkovich, not really. Everyone in the family had dark hair and blue eyes. Mickey only belonged to one of the two; his eyes.

  
That’s fucking right; Mickey was not a natural black-haired teenage boy. He was blond boy who felt like a pussy whenever he looked into the mirror.

  
When he was a little boy, his dad always complained that Mickey was not his because no Milkovich would look like such a fag. Little did he know that his son was actually a fag to the T.

  
So when he was old enough, he begged his mother to make him look like a Milkovich. She started dying his hair black once a month until she split. Mickey still did not understand how to do this at the age of 10, but hoped that someone would; he got Mandy to learn how, and he took over the monthly blackening of Mickey fucking Milkovich’s hair.

  
Now that Mandy was practically living at the Gallagher’s house, Mickey learned quick that he needed to dye his own hair from now on.He got use to the nasty smell and his hands turning black every fucking time after the first 3 times of dying his own hair. It wasn’t pretty, but he finally got the hang of it.

  
Thank fucking everything that Mandy has never spilled about Mickey’s dirty little secret, but everything changed when he turned around and saw Ian fucking Gallagher staring at him with disbelief of the sight he is seeing.

  
“Gallagher what the fuck are you doing here,” Mickey shouts but frozen from fear. He just sees that stupid fucking face of Gallagher’s, trying not to laugh, let alone smile at the ridiculous look of Mickey at this moment.

  
“Mick, what the hell are you doing?”

  
“What the fuck does it look like I am doing? Does it look like I am baking a fucking cake or something? What did I tell you about asking stupid questions Gallagher?” Mickey snorts, trying to hide the embarrassment his feels all over his body.

  
“I seriously don’t understand Mickey, why are you dying your hair?”

  
“Because I fucking have to Gallagher, what choice do I have?” He can’t look at Ian or he might just fall over from the embarrassment and fear that he is feeling at that moment.

  
“Mick, how long have you been dying your hair?” Ian asks softly, “because I seriously do not get why you are doing this’ like at all.”

  
“For as long as I can remember… it hard to…” Mickey drifts off from trying to actually remember why he still dyed his hair every month. ”I am naturally a blond, okay?”

  
Ian looks dumbfounded by what he just heard. He tries not to show it, but he falls on the floor laughing so hard that he starts crying. “ARE YOU SERIOUS? HAHAHAHA!”

  
“FUCK. OFF.” Mickey shouts back because he is trying not to laugh too. “I look like a fucking pussy with blond hair, since I was a baby, so I fucking dye it to look more like the Milkovich I fucking am.”

  
Ian stopped laughing right there, realizing that he just hit a nerve. ”Mick… I didn’t mean to laugh, its just-“

  
“Fuck you Gallagher, you don’t get it!”

  
“No Mick, I do. You’re just trying to feel like you belong, I completely understand, just…” Ian grabs for Mickey’s arm, but he flinches from Ian’s touch.

  
“FUCK,” Mickey screams. “I left the dye in too long, my head is burning!” Running back into the bathroom to wash it out and of course Ian fucking Gallagher has to follow.

  
“Here, put your head under the sink, I’ll help,” Ian saying in a calming voice. He knows that Mickey just needs to calm down before things get any worse. He notices as he is washing out the dye that some of Mickey’s hair is falling out. “Shit Mickey, your hair is falling out!”

  
“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! What do we do now!?” Mickey is almost hysterical to the point that his face is so hot that he starts shooting out angry tears.

  
“I have an idea,” Ian says as he grabs the clippers under the sink.

  
“No. Fucking. Way Gallagher,” Mickey spits out with disgust. ”You’re not gonna make me look like a little Army fag like yourself.”  
“Just trust me Mickey, you will look fine”

 

* * *

 

Mickey looks up at himself and barely recognizing the man that he sees in the mirror. “Fuck,” he mutters to himself because he looks fucking stupid.

  
“Shit Mick, I’d never thought that I would say this, but I could not be more turned on by you right now,” he smirks, waiting for Mickey to hit him, or just something.

  
“Then get on me Gallagher before you fucking change your mind.” Mickey smirks then grabs Ian by the shirt and pulls him close.

 

* * *

  
Mickey’s darkest secret has finally ended, and now realizes what a fucking stupid secret it was. If an Ian fucking Gallagher still looks at him the way he always has, even with a blond buzz cut, maybe blond hair isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
